


Today, just the both of us

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Candles, Kidick Squad, M/M, Massage, Riding, Rimming, bathbombs, cheesy boyfriends, tiny date, you can count this as a valentine's date i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: The new comeback is stressing the heck out of Kihyun and Hoseok wants to help.





	Today, just the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :>  
> (also. my finals are gonna be over really soon which means. i have some longer fics in my sleeve heheheh)

“Hoseok.”

Kihyun’s voice is firm while Hoseok’s hands are covering his face from behind, their bodies pressed so close that it’s almost impossible to walk wherever the older man is taking him to.

“Ki, I’ve told you approximately a hundred times. It’s a secret, stop being so impatient.”

Kihyun wanted to say something in return, but instead chews the inside of his right cheek and waits, trying his best not to trip with his own feet from the short steps they are taking.

“There we go!”

Hoseok takes his hands off Kihyun’s face, placing them on his waist instead and rests his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. He smells like lavender (his new shampoo), clean clothes (Hyunwoo forced them to do the laundry) and Kihyun’s favourite cologne, the one he gifted him for his birthday last year. It was about time he came up with ideas for a new gift, though, since Hoseok’s birthday was around the corner.

It takes a few seconds for Kihyun to adjust to the new lightning, coming from around ten candles and Hoseok’s phone lantern.

“I know this is…sketchy, but I came up with the idea literally one hour ago and I had to run to the closest convenience store to buy candles and they only had these. Please spare me.”

Kihyun lets out a low, amused sound; half a chuckle, half a snort.

“This is too cheesy even for you, Seok.”

Kihyun’s eyes fall on the bathtub, filled with (he hoped) warm water and Hoseok pushes Kihyun’s back until they’re both inside, closing the door afterwards and locking it.

“Before you give me ‘there-are-people-in-this-house look', I took care of that.”

“Hoseok. Did you  _murder_  them?” Kihyun’s eyes turn into crescents as Hoseok takes a peach-shaped bathbomb from one of the drawers in the bathroom and throws it inside the tub.

“We’re not  _that_  lucky.” He replies, shaking invisible dust off his pants as he gets up after testing the warmth of the water and the bathbomb is already dissolving. “Jooheon and Changkyun are in the studio, the noodle brothers went for some dinner and I sent Hyunwoo off to the gym without me. Which means we have approximately around 1 or 2 hours before people start coming back.”

Kihyun squints his eyes at him.

“An hour or two for what exactly, Mr-I-have-everything-planned?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

Hoseok’s smile is soft and big as he approaches Kihyun, placing his hands once again on his waist and pressing their foreheads together.

“It’s comeback time and you are so tense all the time.” Hoseok’s lips brush Kihyun’s as he speaks. “I thought we could take a small break. Just you and me, no worries, no doubts, no stress.”

“That sounds too ideal.” Kihyun would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t about to explode everytime his lips touched with Hoseok’s.

Fuck, he wanted to close the distance between them so much, so much every single cell of his body ached for it.

“It can be. Just for a little.”

He’s not positive whether it's Hoseok the one who moves or it’s him, but finally the suffocating need to bring their lips together is appeased, only to be replaced a few seconds later with a stronger beast, a warmth that pools in his stomach and makes his blood feel like lava as it rushes towards his groin.

Hoseok gives him one lest peck before breaking the kiss, earning a throaty whine from Kihyun.

“Take your clothes off.” Hoseok’s voice is low but sweet like honey and Kihyun has to resist the urge to kiss him back again.

“You take them off.”

Kihyun sees the mischievous spark in Hoseok’s eyes before his hands find their way to his hips, lightly lifting the hem of the shirt, but not taking it out just yet. Instead, he caresses the expanse of Kihyun’s tummy, tickles his navel and scratches his sides, pressed so close to him that Kihyun can feel his hardening bulge against his own.

He’s about to complain in desperation when Hoseok finally takes it off, taking his own off as well right after.

It leaves Kihyun out of breath – no matter how many times he’s seen Hoseok shirtless (and he’s seen him a fair share of times), he would never get used to it. His pale skin glimmered in the dim light from the candles and he looked like a Greek God that came to Earth to take Kihyun’s heart. If only he knew he already had Kihyun’s heart since many years ago.

“Your shoulders are so tense.” Hoseok remarks as his fingers trace the bare skin before making their way downwards, until they meet the hem of Kihyun’s sweatpants and pulls them down, along with his underwear.

Kihyun kicks the remaining clothes away with his legs and waits for Hoseok to be completely naked too, breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe that man was real and was all just for him.

“You are the heart-eyes emoji right now.” Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows at him when their gazes meet after his clothes have disappeared too.

“Shut up.” Kihyun rolls his eyes but he knows Hoseok is right. “And get in the water.”

The salmon-pink water that smells like freshly picked peaches gives Kihyun goosebumps as his muscles immediately relax.

He sits down between Hoseok’s spread legs, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

The dim light, the smell of peaches and Hoseok’s scent, their synchronised heartbeats and steady breathings. Kihyun could spend his life here.

Hoseok’s hands massage Kihyun’s shoulders thoroughly, knowing exactly where to press and where to rub, both from his knowledge about training and because he knows Kihyun’s body like the back of his palm. He could trace every single mole on his body with his eyes closed and wouldn’t even miss one.

“I can split a rock in half in these muscles, Kihyun, and not exactly because you are fit.”

“Well,  _thanks_.” Kihyun snort turns into a whimper when Hoseok’s thumb presses harder and it hurts, but then it feels good again.

Kihyun is so focused on the massage, Hoseok’s hands going up and down throughout his entire back, that he barely registers when one hand sneakily wraps around his groin, pumping it in slow motions.

Hoseok’s hands on his back are replaced by wet kisses and the warmth liquid that was previously pooling in Kihyun’s stomach is back at full force.

Throwing his head back, Kihyun’s eyes close as Hoseok’s lips leave a trail of kisses over his necks and his hand lazily pumps his member, sometimes quickening the pace without prior notice and making Kihyun’s toes curl.

“Turn around.”

Kihyun’s vision is blurry from how tight he had his eyes shut and he clumsily does as Hoseok had said, turning around and facing him.

The tip of Kihyun’s dick shows above the water, shy and flushed pink, the precum mixing with the peachy water and Hoseok lowers his head, sticks out his tongue and licks, taking Kihyun by surprise and earning a moan from him.

“W-What are you doing.” Kihyun’s eyebrows knit in confusion when Hoseok gets on top of him, circling his legs around the waist.

“I prepped myself earlier.” Hoseok confesses, shyly, and even through the dim light Kihyun knows his cheeks have turned the same colour of the water. “But the lube is right there.” He points next to the toilet and Kihyun raises an eyebrow, he didn’t even realize that bottle was there before. “Prep me some more?”

“You.” Kihyun takes a deep breath before stretching his arm and grabbing the (warming) lube in his hands. “Are unbelievable.”

“But you still love me.” Hoseok smiles innocently as he approaches Kihyun’s face.

“That I do, you idiot.”

The kiss that follows is heated, full of tongue and muffled sounds that only turn even louder when Hoseok starts grinding against Kihyun, their hard dicks rubbing between their bodies.

“Get on all fours.” Kihyun orders, shakily, before they both come dry-humping (not that it would be the first time, but he wanted  _that_  ass).

Hoseok complies.

Kihyun’s hands are trembling when he opens the bottle of lube, pouring some over his fingers and slicking them up before going back to Hoseok.

That sight, though, should be forbidden from the world; Hoseok’s round butt up, in front of his face and ready for Kihyun to take very good care of it.

With one hand, Kihyun spreads Hoseok’s asscheeks, feeling suddenly dizzy as the remaining blood in his brain rushes towards his impossible hard cock when Hoseok’s butthole clenches as he waits for him.

“Christ, Seok, you’re-”

Instead of finishing the sentence, he pours lube over his entrance, feeling Hoseok shiver as the cold substance hits him and he doesn’t hesitate to press his thumb against the rim of muscles, that suck him in with no resistance. Hoseok had, indeed, prepped himself, Kihyun realizes when there are four fingers inside after a few minutes, turning the boy underneath him into a trembling, moaning mess.

After pulling his fingers out and before telling Hoseok to turn around, Kihyun spreads his butt with both hands and tongue-dives inside his hole, licking and slurping around, pushing into him like it’s a finger and making sure to let know Hoseok he’s being eaten like it’s Kihyun’s favourite food.

“Ki.” Hoseok almost cries out, his legs trembling as Kihyun tongue-fucks him, and he knows by the sound of his voice that if he doesn’t stop Hoseok will come from just that. As much as he would love to see it, though, he’d have to leave it for another day.

He pours some more lube over Hoseok’s entrance, until it almost oozes out of him. There’s never enough lube for anal sex, after all.

“Come here.” Kihyun spanks Hoseok’s butt, the soft yet hard muscle jiggling under his palm, and Hoseok can barely hold himself as he sits down again on Kihyun’s lap, circling his legs around his waist and – this time – sitting on his cock as well.

It goes in so smoothly that Kihyun is sure his dick was made to be inside Hoseok’s hole.

With a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and the other on the edge of the bathtub, Hoseok starts riding Kihyun, raising his hips only to lower them with the exact pace and strength needed for them both to scream in pleasure.

The mess is loud – there’s slap of skin against skin, moans, wet kisses and water clashing everywhere, Kihyun is sure the two rappers at the studio are probably hearing them but he couldn’t care less when Hoseok clenches around him and almost makes him explode.

“Ki, I’m so close.”

Hoseok’s fastens his movements and they become more erratic, a sign for Kihyun that he’s about to come. Getting hold of his dick, Kihyun pumps it at the same pace Hoseok fucks himself on his own cock and closes his eyes, reaching his climax at the same time as him.

As the aftermath of the orgasm still washes over him, Kihyun lies his back on the bathtub and Hoseok collapses on top of him, with a dick still inside his hole. At least they’re in the water and can clean easily the cum from his insides afterwards.

“That was a very good way of making me relieve stress, I must agree.” Kihyun chuckles, brushing Hoseok’s silver hair off his forehead and smooching it. “I feel flaccid. Everywhere.”

“I can still feel you throbbing inside me, though.” Hoseok replies, nuzzling his nose against Kihyun’s pec, almost next to his nipple.

Kihyun smacks his side.

“Shut up or I’ll get hard again, and I think what we both need now is a good dinner and sleep.”

“Can it be ramen?” Battling his eyelashes, Hoseok gives Kihyun the puppy eyes.

“I thought you were on a ramen diet.” He replies, teasingly, but he was going to cook that for Hoseok even before he suggested it. His boyfriend deserved his favourite dish after being basically the best.

“Just for one today.”

Kihyun playfully slaps his butt, a signal for him to get up.

“Let’s get clean first and after we shall see.”

“But Kihyunnie!”

Kihyun kisses the pout off Hoseok’s lips.

 


End file.
